The Strength of Slayers
by Fatherfail
Summary: They have to make a choice. They have to choose a side. The time for indecision is over. The slayers must choose a side, but for some, the choice is not theirs. The Dragon King will return to rule the world, and the strength of the slayers is all that stands between them and utter destruction.
1. Forced Choice

A couple sat on a grassy hill overlooking a beach. The wind was low, and the sun was not too hot. The scene was perfect. The beach was completely calm, and the waves crashed onto the sand, completing the scene. Despite the beautiful day, the couple's thoughts were grim. They sat in silence, looking at the blue ocean. The woman had black hair, and was dressed simply in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, her dark purple eyes unreadable as she stared out at the sea. The man was a complete opposite from the woman, mud colored hair and dressed in a black suit with a wine colored dress shirt tucked underneath with black dress pants to match. He wore purple tinted sunglasses, but they didn't completely cover his eyes and his grey colored eyes were narrowed like he was concentrating.

A few moments of silence passed before the woman said something.

"Do you think we did something wrong? With Vincent*, I mean." asked the woman, looking at the man.

The man thought for a second before grimacing. The woman's face fell when she saw the man's face.

"I don't know, Gastinfer**. We didn't even know what to do when he came around. We weren't prepared. You said we should run, and I said we should have stayed." answered the man, his voice even.

The woman sighed and looked back at the ocean, and her face was one of sorrow and regret. The man's face was one of discomfort, but his face also showed compassion for the woman.

"I knew I was the one who caused this mess. I'm sorry I was a coward. I should have known the day would come." The woman let out a sad chuckle. "Picture that, the Goddess of Evil running from a newborn child."

The man snapped his head towards the woman. His face had changed to one of anger, not towards her, but towards her emotions.

"You're not a coward. You saw what Vincent would become, and you didn't want that to happen. You thought running away would stop him from learning who you were. But you didn't think he would go and cause trouble on his own. Nobody can blame you." said the man adamantly, his face serious.

The woman smiled for a second, but reverted to her sad look in an instant. She continued to stare at the blue ocean as she spoke, a slight breeze going through the hill where they sat.

"Thank you, Jackson. But I still have to apologize. I sent you to get him back when it should have been me to do it. But, you do know what this means, right? You know what our son plans, don't you?" asked Gastinfer as Jackson nodded his slowly.

"Oh yes, I know." Jackson grimaced and swallowed before continuing. "He's no fool, and he has realized that even the strongest of the strong can fall to great weakness. The other goddesses will have to choose a side, and I am afraid many mages will die. Some guilds might even be wiped out." responded Jackson, completely calm.

"People will have to pick sides, won't they?" asked Gastinfer as Jackson slowly nodded his head, a defeated look on his face.

"Yes, they will all have to choose a side. But for some, the choice is not theirs to make."

…

**Decided to write this intro because I was bored and I just wanted to get back into writing. I'm not going to guarantee new chapters right away because of school, band, and other stuff. Just a prologue for a new story I am writing. **

**References:*Vincent is the current God of Evil, and son of Gastinfer and Jackson**

****Gastinfer is a former Goddess of Evil**

**Anyways, that's it. I'll you all later. FF**


	2. King of Kings

**I can feel the inspiration returning. It's awesome to start writing again. I'll try to get a new chapter of The Broken Road up today, but don't count on it. For the new readers this story will be completely strange to you, so I decided to stick to what you guys know. Anyways, I'll get right to the chapter. **

…

_Years ago, Dragons ruled the earth. They flew through the skies unchallenged, and they feasted on humans. The strength of the dragons was so great that they rivaled the goddesses in strength. One day, a civil war amongst the dragons broke out. Humans who had learned the ability to slay dragons began appearing, and they became known as "Dragon Slayers." The dragons that supported the slayers won the civil war, and humans lived in peace with the dragons. _

_However, they did not foresee the incredible strength of dragon slayers, and soon enough, the slayers began killing allied dragons. Taking advantage of the dragon's depleting numbers, the goddesses waged war on the dragons and their slayers. A great war erupted, and the true strength of slayers was realized. They were too powerful for even the goddesses. So, in order to combat the incredible strength of Dragon Slayers, the goddesses gave some humans the incredible strength of the gods. The result was another slayer type magic: God Slayer. _

_In a single battle, the God Slayers and the Dragon Slayers wiped themselves out, the dragons fleeing the battle before the goddesses could turn their wrath on them. The goddesses thought they had one, but they had forgotten a mighty enemy: The Dragon King. He had once been a dragon slayer, but had turned into a dragon after slaying many dragons. His strength was unmatched, and the goddesses were forced to fight once again. The fighting ended in a stalemate, and The Dragon King returned to the human world to rest. _

_His slumber was not disturbed for thousands of years, until a human bearing the mark of Fairy Tail stumbled onto his resting place. The Dragon King had been sleeping, and now that he was awakened, he was ready for a feast. _

…

**Lamia Scale**

It had not been long since the Court of Nine incident, and the famous guild, Lamia Scale, was still mourning the loss of many of their guild mates. The third strongest guild* in Fiore was strangely quiet, and on the stone steps sat a little girl. Her scarlet hair was tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. She wore a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. She looked sad, and stared out at the road that led into the famous guild. The guild's door opened, and out walked Jura Neekis, the guild ace and one of the Wizard Saints. The legendary mage was dressed in his usual dark blue monk's robes and he noticed that the girl was sitting on the steps. He walked down the steps to sit next to the girl and looked at her with a concerned face.

"Chelia**, why are you outside by yourself?" the Wizard Saint asked, as the little girl sighed and looked down at the concrete stairs.

"I just wasn't feeling well, Jura. I'm sorry if I worried you." replied Chelia as Jura nodded his head slowly.

The master wizard stood, stroking his beard. He walked down the steps and turned as he started heading down the road.

"Make sure to take care of yourself, Chelia. I'm leaving for a solo mission, so when I get back, you better be feeling better." said Jura as Chelia smiled weakly and nodded.

The Wizard Saint soon vanished from sight, and Chelia went back to staring down at the steps. She continued doing so until a feeling of cold ran through her. She looked up, her face one of confusion before her eyes widened. She slowly stood up and walked down the steps, walking down the steps and away from the guild. Her expression slowly darkened as she left the guild behind.

"I have to go…"

**Roadside Bar**

"What are you doing, idiot!"

The shouting in the small bar was incredibly loud and it was tightly packed. Two men were fighting in the corner, and several people sat at the bar itself, drinking. The tables were filled, and at one particular table sat a figure wearing a black and yellow cloak caked with mud and blood, drinking from a wooden mug. The figure's hair was blonde and spikey, and the figure's mouth was clenched. The fighting in the bar continued with one of the men landing a punch in the other man's face, sending him smashing into the table of the cloaked figure. The man stood up, dazed, and took a look at the figure and scowled.

"Why didn't you move? Watch it." he said angrily as he turned towards his opponent.

He never got the chance to fight him. The figure quickly grabbed the man and pulled him in close, the figure's hood falling off as he grabbed the man. The figure's psychotic red eyes stared into the man's eyes, and the drunk was sent flying, his clothes burning with black flames. Everyone in the bar turned to watch as the figure was surrounded in black flame, setting the building on fire. People screamed as the bar burned down, black flames engulfing the pitiful structure. The figure walked away from the burning wreckage with a crazed smile on his face.

"I know a few people who could use a good pounding!" shouted the figure as he let out an insane laugh.

**Fairy Tail**

Something didn't feel right. Natsu suddenly stopped walking and stood in the middle of Magnolia's busy outdoor market. The fire dragon slayer had been walking with Gajeel, a fellow dragon slayer when Natsu suddenly felt something run through him. It was a sense of malice, and Gajeel looked at him, annoyed.

"What are you doing, stupid? Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry to the guild." said Gajeel as Natsu slowly shook his head.

Natsu frowned as he looked around the market, trying to find the source of the strange feeling of malice. He shook his head as people passed him. The feeling was still there, but it felt farther away. He looked at Gajeel, his face serious.

"You didn't feel that at all?" he asked as Gajeel just laughed.

"What, did you suddenly feel a ghost pass through you or something? It's nothing, flame brain." assured Gajeel as he turned to head back towards the guild.

"No…I definitely felt something. I felt it before, but…whatever it is, it's something pretty big…"

**?**

The cave was huge, and the gaping entrance to the cave was like a huge mouth. A small boy stood in front of the cave, and grinned as he caught glimpse of two red eyes. The eyes were huge rubies in the darkness, shining red as they got closer and closer, the huge form of a dragon's head emerging from the dark cave. The dragon's black scales glistened in the sun and the huge jaw of the dragon opened, revealing rows of sharp teeth, the boy smirking at the dragon. The dragon studied the boy with its menacing eyes and let out a growl.

"A child ready to be sacrificed, eh? I shall enjoy this meal." laughed the dragon as it opened its mouth.

The boy didn't seem impressed, dressed in his black cloak and wearing a crown made of black metal. He yawned as the dragon threatened to eat him.

"Let's get this over with as soon as possible, Acnologia. I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I think we can come to a compromise." said the boy, obviously bored with the whole meeting.

The dragon let out another laugh and looked at the boy with obvious contempt on its face, teeth bared.

"And what sort of agreement would I reach with a pathetic human like you? I've devoured entire armies, and you dare challenge me?" sneered Acnologia as the boy shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You know full well who I am. The compromise I propose to you is that you destroy the dragon slayers of this land." said the boy, his face growing serious.

The dragon growled and extended a single claw forward, scratching the ground with the razor sharp claw.

"And what benefit would I get by helping you?" asked the King of Dragons.

"I shall grant you free reign of the skies. No longer will you be restricted by the goddesses." answered the boy confidently as the dragon seemed to smile and withdrew its claw.

The dragon let out what sounded like a chuckle and then looked at the blonde haired boy in front of him. Acnologia seemed pleased by the boy's offer.

"A bold offer, Vincent, son of Parson. And just what would a child like you do with the destruction of the dragon slayers?" the dragon asked as Vincent smiled slyly.

"I plan to usurp Life. She has grown weak and with your help, I shall be able to destroy the only things standing in my way. The dragon slayers will lie dead, the God Slayers will do my bidding as my servants, and I shall rule as the King of Kings, unchallenged. So…do we have a deal?" asked the child coolly.

"You interest me, child. I shall accept your offer. I, The Dragon King, shall rise again.

…

**I revealed a pretty big thing in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. It was kind of a hassle getting this chapter done because I had to do some research.**

**References:*Lamia Scale is the third strongest guild in Fiore to me. Saber Tooth is first and Fairy Tail in second.**

****Apparently her name is spelled this way so I'll go with it. **

**I probably can't update The Broken Road today. Sorry, but getting this chapter done took a lot longer than I thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later. FF**


	3. The Dragon King Descends

**And here is a new chapter! It's been pretty difficult to get chapters out, but here I am with a new one! I'm thinking about branching out to other fandoms of shows I like (SAO, etc) but maybe not. I enjoy Fairy Tail's use of magic and such. I'm not going to ramble for much longer so here's the new chapter!**

…

_The Dragon King and Evil had signed the Renegade Contract, dooming the land to chaos and misfortune. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy set out as ambassadors for Hunter's Pride. A few weeks ago, some bandits with fake Fairy Tail tattoos had attacked a group of Hunter's Pride mercenaries. Tensions rose because of this, and Gildartz delt with the bandits and sent Natsu and the other dragon slayers to apologize for the confusion. However, they did not realize that they would soon be locked into one of the biggest fights of history…_

…

**The Sanctum**

Evil walked through the concrete corridor of The Sanctum, now filled with goddesses. Some wore white, some wore grey, and some wore black cloaks, and as Evil walked by, all of the goddesses who wore black cloaks bowed, and some of the goddesses wearing grey cloaks did as well. The others viewed him with contempt as he continued on, untroubled.

He eventually made it to a stone door that was marked with a large stone carving of the Dragon King's feast. He easily pushed the door open and walked into the cold stone room. The stone room was quite large, and it was very impressive. The very back wall was huge, and it had a stone carving of the final battle between Dragon Slayers and God Slayers. On the left it showed the God Slayers and the goddesses fighting against the Dragon Slayers and dragons on the right. Vincent walked up to the carving and looked at it and smiled.

He placed his hand on stone carving and shook his head in disappointment. He did not wear the black crown he usually wore, and he muttered to himself as he shook his head.

"Dragons could have won! They could have very well destroyed my mother and her allies before they had the chance to create a new type of slayer magic. They let the Dragon Slayers get too powerful. Their own actions led to their demise. Oh, why couldn't they have seen the truth behind the mortals? Oh, why could they have not defeated the goddesses in honorable combat?" asked Evil as he backed up from the carving, looking at it.

Vincent took a deep breath and shivered in the cold air of the stone room. He looked back up at the carving and slowly nodded his head.

"But the gods are not as foolish as the dragons. We know the truth behind mortals. God Slayers must be controlled, or their strength could leave the world in ruin. Rise, and once again taste the blood of Dragon Slayers!" commanded Vincent as the left side of the carving suddenly became colorful, every inch of the stone transforming to show vibrant color.

The left side of the carving looked exactly like what the scene looked like thousands of years ago, but the right side remained grey and static. Vincent turned and left the room, a neutral expression on his face. Had the dragons won the war, it would have been the right side to become life-like.

**Road to Hunter's Pride**

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were walking towards Hunter's Pride, the largest guild in the entire world. The three dragon slayers were supposed to be ambassadors because of an incident that had happened a while ago. A paved road had recently been built, surrounded by a forest to give it nice scenery, but the dragon slayers were not happy.

"Why are we even going to this guild in the first place? It's not even our fault the bandits tried to impersonate Fairy Tail mages!" complained Natsu as Gajeel gave him an annoyed look.

"Alright, I don't like this either, but I'm not going to wine like a baby. We go there, say sorry, and leave. It's not hard to get through this." scolded Gajeel gruffly as Wendy nodded.

"And plus, if we didn't apologize, tension between our guilds would grow, and a war might start!" added Wendy.

Natsu scoffed at Wendy's words.

"Hunter's Pride start a war with _us?_ That's crazy! We're way stronger than they are!" boasted Natsu as Wendy shook her head, and Gajeel just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Natsu continued to list the reasons why Fairy Tail was stronger, when suddenly Wendy and Gajeel sensed something. The two reacted quickly, and the spot where they had been standing crackled with black electricity, the spot burned black. That snapped Natsu from his boasting, and the Salamander jumped back as another bolt hit the ground where he had been standing.

"A surprise attack?! Where's it coming from!" shouted Natsu as he joined Gajeel and Wendy.

"Black lightning bolts…" muttered Wendy quietly as Gajeel nodded his head, all three dragon slayers knowing the only person who could use such a thing.

Right on cue, Orga Nanagear emerged from the trees. One of Saber Tooth's most iconic mages, it was hard not to recognize him. The incredibly muscular god slayer said nothing as he faced the three dragon slayers, black lightning crackling around his body.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! We aren't bandits!" shouted Natsu angrily as Gajeel pulled him back.

"Something's wrong! Can't you see that?! He's not n-"

Gajeel didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as a gust of black winds sent him smashing into the road. Wendy turned to face the enemy when she was smashed by a ball of black flame, sending her smashing against a tree. The three dragon slayers looked around wildly as Chelia from Lamia Scale, and Zancrow*, a former member of Girmoire Heart appeared from the forest as well, surrounding the dragon slayers.

"W-what the heck is going on?! Just what are you doing, Chelia?" demanded Wendy as the sky god slayer stared back at her, expressionless.

"Don't think you can just get away with this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu as the huge column of fire shot towards Zancrow.

"The Flame God's Bellow!"

The two attacks met each other, and the force was great enough that Natsu was knocked off his feet, skidding back. Zancrow was emotionless as he watched Natsu get back up, dusting himself off. The Salamander grinned as he hit his knuckles together, his entire body erupting into flame.

"Not bad! But can you take this? The Fire Dragon's Gilded Claw!" roared Natsu as he charged forward, ready to face Zancrow in hand to hand combat.

The Flame God Slayer promptly responded by using his own attack. Zancrow charged towards Natsu, his own fist covered in black fire. The two locked themselves in a fistfight to the death while Gajeel and Wendy struggled with their own opponents. Zancrow smashed into Natsu with intensity unseen in their last match on Tenrou Island so many years ago. But Gajeel had been right. Something was different about Zancrow this time. He didn't jeer with every punch like the old Zancrow, and instead remained stone faced. Natsu was sent reeling as Zancrow smashed his fist once again into Natsu's body, the fire dragon slayer smashing into a tree, but dodging quickly enough to avoid Zancrow's next attack. Finally, Natsu saw an opportunity. The Salamander distanced himself from the god slayer and let out another fire dragon's roar. The column of fire was not countered by Zancrow, but the fire did not hurt him in the slightest. However, Zancrow didn't have time to react as Natsu lept through the flame, and landed a solid punch to Zancrow's face, sending him smashing into the road.

"It seems like you forgot what the flames of a dragon tasted like! Come on, I'll let you have another taste!" shouted Natsu as Zancrow suddenly sputtered, letting out a cry of agony as he sat howling.

The former Grimoire Heart member sat up, rubbing the wound on his face and looking around. The look on Zancrow's face was one of pure surprise as he saw Natsu.

"…How the hell did I get here?"

…

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Wendy dealt with Orga and Chelia. The two dragon slayers were working to defeat both of the god slayers, but the strange thing was that the god slayers never even acknowledged each other's existence. No team work existed between them and it seemed like they didn't know there was someone else fighting with them. Orga's strength seemed to have tripled from the last time he had shown his attacks, and because Gajeel's iron attacks attracted the lightning, there was no dodging for Gajeel. No matter what he did, the lightning would strike him with incredible fury. Wendy was feeling the same pain. Chelia's attacks seemed more vicious, and with every blow, the sky dragon slayer's strength ebbed away.

"This isn't working, Wendy!" shouted Gajeel as a bolt of black electricity shot through him, smashing him into the ground.

"I-I know! Let's switch!" suggested Wendy as she dodged Chelia's bellow.

The two dragon slayers nodded as they switched opponents. The strategy was brilliant.

"The Sky God's Bellow!" shouted Chelia as Gajeel grinned.

Gajeel's iron arm smashed deep into the paved road, rooting him to the ground. He grinned as the attack smashed into him, not sending him into the air. He countered with his own roar, Chelia barely dodging the attack. Gajeel pulled his arm from the ground and decided to end the fight with the next move. He had been attacked by Orga countless times, and the next attack could be his last.

"Iron Dragon's Secret Art: Rusting Spear of Metallicana!" Gajeel shouted as he let out a ferocious roar, that had the color of rust, flying towards Chelia.

The effect was devastating. The roar was significantly more powerful than Gajeel's normal roar, but it also split apart into several more roars as it got closer to Chelia, resulting in an impossible-to-dodge attack that smacked Chelia into a tree, and cut several paths through the forest. Gajeel heaved as yet another black lightning attack shot through him, weakening him even more. The iron dragon slayer listened with satisfaction as Orga was brought down, not a single attack hitting Wendy thanks to Gajeel's iron attacks. The thunder god slayer had been brought down to his knees by the little dragon slayer. Both god slayers slowly woke up and both were still trying to figure out what had happened when the Dragon King descended from the sky.

…

**A much longer chapter this time (I think). This chapter was a lot of fun for me. I thought the idea of turning Gajeel into a lightning rod was perfect (mainly because I believe Gajeel's endurance is way higher than Natsu's). **

**References:*This is why I classify this story as AU. Zancrow did not die on Tenrou Island. **

**Sorry I didn't show Wendy's fight against Orga. I thought it was kind of pointless because Orga couldn't even lay a finger on Wendy thanks to Gajeel. Sort of a cliffhanger ending, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later. FF**


	4. Evil Reigns Supreme

**Well, here it is guys. The ending to the storyline I have worked on for over a year now. It also happens to be my second anniversary on this site! On this day two years ago, I created my account on this site. It seems fitting I end the thing I have been working on since I got back into writing on this site. This is the final chapter, and the story ends here. It's been a wonderful journey. Thank you.**

…

The dragon's ferocious roar knocked down trees like they were a house of cards and the Fairy Tail mages thought they were about to be sent flying through the air. The Dragon King's claws scored the ground as the dragon snapped its vicious jaws, ready to devour the dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were in no condition to go into a fight with Acnologia. They had just fought a tough battle against the god slayers, and their magic was seriously drained.

But the Dragon King didn't care. Every attack from the evil dragon was like a hammer blow to the face, and the dragon slayers were thrown around like ragdolls. The god slayers tried to help the Fairy Tail mages, but the Dragon King sent them flying without much effort. The Fairy Tail mages slowly stood, trying to regain their strength. The Dragon King looked at them with his terrible black eyes, looking at them like they were a tasty meal. Natsu stepped forward, blood pouring from the wounds he suffered during the fight. His face was one of determination, and he clenched his fists as they erupted into flame. The other dragon slayers did the same, and the air around the Fairy Tail mages started to shimmer as if from a heat wave.

"You destroyed Tenrou Island. I remember it all. You were the one who set us back seven years! You were the one who caused our guild pain! Dragon Force!" shouted Natsu angrily as he used up all of his magical strength, the other dragon slayers using their final attack as well.

"**Very well, let us see your strength, human!" **laughed Acnologia as the Fairy Tail mages attacked.

"Divine Strength!"

The three attacks hit Acnologia out of nowhere, and the Dragon King let out an angry roar as he turned to face the area from where the attacks came from. The god slayers were back! They had activated their own strongest spell, and the Dragon King let out a low growl as the attacks smashed straight through the dragon's scales. Unfortunately, the dragon lashed out with its sharp claws, the claws punching straight through Zancrow's armor, impaling him. The flame god slayer fell from the sky, blood covering his armor. The other mages continued to attack with increased strength. Their anger was at an ungodly level, and their magical power was stronger than all of the Wizard Saints combined. Large wounds appeared on the Dragon King, and it let out a roar of pure magic that blasted Orga from existence, leaving nothing but ash behind. Chelia couldn't do anything as both her god slayer allies were killed, and the dragon's wrath reached her soon enough. The tail slammed her straight into the ground, shattering bone. The dragon let out a triumphant roar at the deaths of two god slayers and the defeat of a third, but it was cut short.

"Die, bastard!"

The attack slammed straight through the dragon's side. The next smashed into a leg. The final attack smashed straight through the dragon's head. The three dragon slayers landed safely on the ground, Acnologia letting out a screech as it fell to the ground, dead.

"We're dragon slayers. It doesn't matter what kind of dragon faces us. If you fight us, you die." said Natsu darkly as the Dragon King died behind him.

The three dragon slayers limped forward before falling to the ground, darkness clouding their vision.

**The Sanctum**

Vincent smiled as he drew the knife in the middle of the Sanctum as Life walked towards him, the decrepit old woman too crazy to realize what was about to happen. However, the other goddesses around her knew what he was going to do and they tried to stop him, only to be struck down by Vincent's supporters.

The knife slammed straight into Life, a satisfying _shlick_ sound coming afterwards. Vincent smiled as he whispered into her ear.

"Your oppressive reign is at an end."

The knife exited, and the old woman fell to the ground, no blood spilling from her dead body. Vincent dropped the bloodless knife and smiled at his supporters, dressed in black cloaks. The little blonde haired boy wearing the black crown was cheered on by his supporters, the Traitor Gods*. The Loyalist Gods** had fled, and Evil reigned supreme.

…

**And that marks the end of this storyline. It's been an awesome journey, even if it was rough. **

**References: *Traitor Gods are the goddesses who sided with Vincent. **

****Loyalist Gods are the goddesses who sided with Life. **

**Thank you for the support, and I think I will post a prologue of the next storyline. Fortunately for everyone, it will be posted in the Misc. section because everybody is tired of my stories spamming the front page and the canon characters are all dead. Anyways, thanks for everything. FF**


End file.
